Innocence Lost
by amykaye
Summary: Jet and Kurt are new kids at Horizon. Kurt loves Juliette and is willing to do anything to get to know her better.
1. Jet arrives

##### I don't own any characters except Jet.  
  
  
"I'm not going!" Brigette yelled. Her parents ignored her and continued to pack her suitcase. "I said, I'm NOT going! You can't make me!"  
"Brigette, honey. You're barely 16. You can't make your own decisions about life yet. And you're going. You aren't living up to your potential. Nor are you living the life we want you to live. You're going, honey. You need help," her mom said tiredly.  
Brigette, or Jet, had been doing drugs as often as she could for about a year and a half. She smoked after school before going home and would go to parties and get drunk every weekend. Her parents were oblivious to it all; she thought they were stupid. Them not knowing about all that made her try new things. She had been caught at school one week earlier. She had marijuana and some narcotics in her backpack. The school had a random drug search and the drug dogs went almost directly to her backpack. Everyone was shocked. Jet was one of the most considerate girls at school. She didn't have many friends, nor many close ones, but everyone thought she was nice and sweet. She seemed like the innocent girl next door. She was in choir, the dance team, the debate team, and she loved to act. Thats why everyone was shocked to find out she was caught with drugs. Jet was furious she had been caught and tried everything she could to get out of it. Two days after she was caught, she told her parents everything. Thats when they got on the phone with some guy named Peter Scarbrow and they talked about his special school in the mountains. Her parents told her she had five days to pack. She was going to Horizon, a 'wilderness school' in Washington, and would stay there until she was better.  
When Jet heard about that, she refused to pack. She was angry and wouldn't talk to her parents. She bashed them at school and refused to do her homework, because she was leaving. She had put off packing for days, and now her parents had to do it for her. She would leave the next day and drive up there. It would be a long, agonizing drive since she lived in Texas. She had to think of things to do since she definitly wasn't going to talk to her parents. She sat at her desk and crossed her arms, glaring at her mom. "I'm not going."  
"Honey, you are. Its final. We're not pulling teeth here, we just want you to get better. Don't you want to get better?" Jet looked away. Her mom shrugged and continued packing.  
  
Three days later she was being driven up a long gravely drive. She had been right. The drive was awful. All her parents wanted to talk about was why she did the stuff she did. The only thing she was happy about was the fact they wouldn't be nagging her for awhile. A few minutes later, the school came into view. She had to admit, it was very pretty there. It didn't look like a school, much less one for messed-up kids. Angry as she was, she was curious, and got out of the car without much prodding.  
A few minutes later a blonde woman walked up to them.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs? Brigette? I'm Sophie Becker, therapist, teacher, and administrator here at Horizon. Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs, if you go up those steps and turn right, you will see some offices. Go in the second one and you will fill out medical release forms," Sophie said after shaking hands. Jet didn't shake her hand, only stared at it.  
"Where will Brigette be?" her father asked.  
"Check her things for drugs, money, and the sort. She'll have to remove all her makeup. At Horizon, we feel the students shouldn't hide under masks. Brigette, follow me." Sophie led her to a little room with one window, a small table, and two chairs. Sophie started to go through her bag.  
"What do you think you're doing!?" Jet asked.  
"I have to check all of your things to make sure you don't have any drugs. It will go much faster if you just tell me now if you have any."  
"I'm not telling you anything."  
"Okay." Sophie continued to go through her stuff. She looked up a few minutes later and saw Jet still standing awkwardly by the door. "You can sit in that chair, Brigette." Jet walked slowly to the chair and sat, staring at Sophie. She checked the toothpaste and found some drugs, then found some in her shoes.  
"Its Jet."  
"Excuse me?" Sophie asked.  
"I'm called Jet, not Brigette."  
Sophie nodded. Then she led Jet to the bathroom where she washed her face and changed into some of her new clothes while Sophie checked the ones she was wearing. Nothing in them.  
It was nearly an hour later when Jet and Sophie walked into Peter's office. The Jacobs' stood up when they came in.  
"Jet, honey, we're leaving now. We'll get to call in a week. We love you," he dad said, kissing her forehead. Jet wanted to duck out of it, but knew better. They stalled at the door.  
"You can leave, Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs. You're daughter is in very good hands."  
They nodded, waved at Jet, and shook hands with Sophie, then left. Sophie turned to Jet.  
"I'll take you to your dorm, now. You'll be part of the Cliffhanger group."  
_Oh, great,_ she thought._ They name their groups. This isn't elementry swim camp!_ But she followed Sophie up the steps and to a dorm.  
It was a nice dorm; six beds with attached bookcases and shelves. Each bed had a desk and chair next to it. Farther back was a couch and a little table and also a bathroom. In the room were three girls and a boy. A very handsome boy. She smiled flirtatiously at him. Sophie wasn't amused, though.  
"Scott, you know the rules! Back to your dorm and be lucky I'm not giving you shuns."  
"Sorry, Sophie. Shelby wanted some help with her homework and Juliette didn't understand it either. I'm leaving now, though."  
"Girls, this is Brigette. She's-"  
"Jet, remember?"  
"Sorry. This is Jet. Jet thats Shelby, Daisy, and Juliette. You can have the middle bed right there, next to Shelby. Girls, help her settle in and I'll be back in a little bit. Oh, and Juliette, could you show her around?"  
_Great. Now everyone will think we're sisters or something because our names rhyme. At least I'm called Jet, not Brigette. She seems nice, I guess. Maybe she'll know where to get some drugs._ Jet half-smiled and sat down on her bed. The blonde, Shelby, made no effort to move, but Juliette and Daisy got some sheets and a blanket and helped her make the bed.  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it! Please, please, please, read and review!


	2. Kurt arrives

I don't own any characters except Kurt.  
  
  
Kurt sat in the social worker's car and refused to budge. He wasn't going to get out of the car if the retarded social worker had to kill him. He was being sent to some stupid-ass boarding school. He hated his parents. They thought he had a problem. All of his friends did the same sort of thing, and they weren't going to a school. He didn't want to go and get better. He liked his life. There wasn't a thing wrong with it. The social worker got out of the car and met this sexy blonde that was walking up to them. They began to talk. Kurt took that time to think about his life. He started with smoking. Then he did drugs. Then he got courageous and snuck into a strip club. He got a fake ID and went every other weekend. One night while he was driving home, he saw this girl walking on the sidewalk. It was a shopping street, and all the shops were closed, and it was raining. He offered her a ride home. He took her to an old building and raped her. It was awesome...he felt so powerful; he did it again the next weekend. He was proud of it. He began looking for prime suspects, but, unfortunately, the girls turned him in and he got busted. He spent four months in juvie, where he acted good as gold. When he got out he did drugs again. Then he got caught and in two days here he was, at this pathetic school. This sort of place is for pathetic babies. He wasn't one. The girls at this school were probably ugly and stupid. Back at home, all the girls were beautiful and sexy and perfect. He wanted so many girls at his school. He saw a pretty brunette walking past. He got out of the car and watched her pass. She cast a friendly and curious glance in his direction. The pretty blonde that was talking to the social worker approached him. She was talking to him about checking his things, but he wasn't listening. He was staring after the other girl.  
"You'll be in the Cliffhanger group, Kurt. I'm Sophie, by the way."  
"Hi. Who's that brown-haired girl over there?"  
"Thats Juliette. She's also in the Cliffhanger group."  
He grinned at Sophie. Staying would be worth it if he could get to know Juliette. He'd do anything to get to know her. Anything.  
  
Sorry its short, but the actual story is coming up. I hope you liked it! Come on people! Review! It's depressing when I don't get any reviews!


	3. Creepy

****NOTE: Jet came about two days before Kurt****

  
  
Jet stared up at the ceiling of the dorm. She had been awake for awhile. The others were still asleep. It was Saturday, the only day they were really allowed to sleep in. The guys sometimes got up early to work out in the small gym, or to play basketball or some other sport. Normally, Shelby go play with them, but she wasn't feeling well. Juliette was normally the first one to wake up. This morning she was still asleep. Jet thought she and Auggie had a fight, or something was going on between them. Daisy got up as late as possible. She could get up, shower, and look nice in 25 minutes, so she'd get up at the last minute. Jet loved Saturdays.  
Jet had been at Horizon for about two weeks. She didn't tell anyone, especially her parents, but she really liked it there. It helped her to know the other students had family problems or addictions. She knew she wasn't alone. Plus, the people were nice and helpful. Only Peter knew what was wrong with her. Sophie didn't really know, but she had an idea. Jet had come close to telling Juliette what was wrong; she seemed genuinly concerned. For Juliette, she was thankful Jet had come, and they were friends. Shelby and Daisy always hung out together, and unconsciously left her out. She had Auggie, but there were things that she couldn't tell him.  
The others were waking up, so Jet headed for the shower.  
"So, Juliette, what are you doing today?" Kurt asked, sliding his tongue over his teeth.  
"Um, Auggie and I are going to the docks and then Jet and Shelby and Daisy and I are going to do some homework together," Juliette answered quickly. Kurt had been asking her the same thing almost every day since he arrived, and it creeped her out.  
"You don't want to do anything with Kurt today? He's lots of fun."  
"I'm sure. Thanks anyway." She put her fork on her plate and grabbed her tray and stood up. "Come on, Auggie. Lets go." Auggie didn't answer. He shoveled some egg and bacon in his mouth. "Auggie!" she half-whispered urgently.  
"I'm still eating, Twig," he answered. She looked at him pleadingly. He stared back. Finally, he threw down his napkin and stood up.  
"Okay, lets go then."  
  
"So, whats this about us going to the docks?" Auggie asked when they were outside.  
"Kurt creeps me out. He asks me the same thing every day!"  
"So? Didn't you ask Scott out everyday for almost a month before we were together?"  
"Thats different, Auggie."  
"How?"  
"It - it just is. Scott is nice and cute. He liked me...for awhile."  
"Well, how do you know you want fall in love with him?"  
"Because I'm in love with _you_, Auggie. I don't like him. Scott liked me." She leaned over and kissed him, then held his hand as they went down to the docks. They took off their shoes and stuck their feet in the water. It was cold, but the weather was warm. They sat together in silence for a little bit, then Juliette put her head on Auggie's shoulder.  
"What are we going to do after we graduate? Will we still be together?"  
"I hope so."  
"Me, too," she agreed.  
Kurt was hiding behind some bushes behind them. He watched every move Juliette made. He loved how her hair shone in the sunlight. He loved her smile, her laugh. He loved how she was always so difficult. He especially loved her reaction to his daily question. She hated him. He knew it. And he hated that. He wanted her, bad. She was the only thing he looked forward to when he woke up in the morning. He couldn't get her out of his head. If she wasn't at Horizon, he would have bailed out long ago. He had been dogging Scott and Auggie about her, and by now he knew a lot about her. He just had to get her to like him.  
  
  
  
  
More coming! Sorry its been so long, I've had competitions and stuff going on. Please, please, please review!


	4. Worksheets

Tuesday was a beautiful day, so Roger took everyone outside for classes. Juliette sat next to Auggie. Kurt sat next to Juliette. He made her uncomfortable. Auggie put his arm around her.  
"Shelby, Scott. Auggie, Juliette. You guys can't learn very well if you are hanging over each other," Roger said, bending over to pick up a clipboard and some papers. He passed out some worksheets and went over the directions. Then he left them to do the worksheets. Kurt leaned over to Juliette and whispered in her ear.  
"So, what are you doing today?"  
Juliette flinched. "School, Einstein."  
"I know that. What about after school?" Kurt was breathing in her ear. Juliette backed away.  
"I don't know yet, but something that doesn't involve you."  
"Aw, come on, Juliette. I'm a nice guy. How about we do one of these worksheets out here on one of the picnic benches?"  
"Fine. Only one worksheet," Juliette said after a long pause. She only said it to shut him up.  
  
"So, beautiful, what took you so long?" Kurt asked later that afternoon.  
"I was talking to Auggie."  
"About what?"  
"Nothing. At least nothing that concerns you."  
Kurt brushed off the remark and sat next to her at one of the picnic benches.  
  
"...okay, I'm not sure how to do Dimensional Analysis so, tell me if I'm right. 2 months is what we start out with, then months to weeks, then weeks to days, then days to hours, right? Then we multiply them together to get how many hours are in two weeks, right? Kurt?" Juliette looked up from her science worksheet. "Kurt! Why are you always staring at me!"  
"Because I think you're beautiful."  
Juliette blushed but recovered. "I have a boyfriend, Kurt. And, well, I just don't like you. I'm not attracted to you."  
The remark made him angry. He slammed his book shut and grabbed it and left.  
"I didn't mean it in a bad way, Kurt!" Juliette called after him. She felt bad, but at least she had him off her back. He probably wouldn't be pestering her anymore. She was thankful for that. She watched him go and returned to her worksheet.  
  
"Auggie? Auggie?" Juliette whispered. She had snuck out that night to meet Auggie at the docks. She hadn't snuck out before and hoped they wouldn't get caught. At first, she didn't see Auggie and wondered if Auggie was there. Then she saw him sitting on a bench. She sat next to him and he put his arms around her.  
"Kurt told me he thought I was beautiful today."  
"You are," he said. He paused. "What did you say to him?"  
"I told him I wasn't attracted to him. Then he left. I felt bad, but I don't think he'll be bothering me anymore."  
"Thats good."  
They sat in silence for awhile. Suddenly, a flashlight shone in their eyes. It ws Sophie. Sophie, not Peter, thank goodness.  
"Okay, you two. Back to bed. This is a warning. Be lucky I'm not telling Peter or giving you any punishments," Sophie said. They got up and headed for their dorms.  
"Shelby never told me they do late bedchecks. I wonder how she avoids them."  
"Yeah, Scott never told me, either. Well, goodnight, Twig. Sleep tight," Auggie said. Juliette gave him a kiss before she went inside the dorm.  
"Get caught?" Shelby asked.  
Juliette smiled sheepishly as she sat on her bed. "Yeah. But thats okay."  
"They usually don't do bedchecks after midnight. If you sneak out again, meet at 12:30, or something," Shelby advised.  
"I don't see how you can do it, Shelby. I'm so tired already. Goodnight."  
Shelby rolled her eyes. Juliette got on her nerves very easily, but she was getting better at controlling herself. She was tired herself, but Scott was going to come to her window and give her a note. But she was really tired. _Scott can just put it under the window sill or give it to me tomorrow,_ she thought. But just then, she heard a soft knock at the window. She opened it a crack and Scott slipped the note in. It was their normal little love notes. But, at the end it said, _Auggie told me that Kurt is bothering Juliette. Have you noticed? I heard that he can get violent if a girl doesn't like him, so keep an eye on her, or something, okay? I doubt he'll do anything, but she'll probably feel comfortable with lots of people around. Love you, Scott._ Shelby folded the note and put it in the box with all the others. She lay awake for awhile before she finally fell asleep.


	5. Depression

****These chapters are about a year after Juliette's mom got remarried. Sorry I didn't say that before****

  
  
Thursday afternoon Juliette was beginning to feel a little depressed. Her mom's one year anniversary was coming up - in one week to be exact - and she hadn't even gotten an invitation to the party. How did she know there'd be a party? Well, Juliette's mom loved to throw them. They were all huge, extravagent parties. Her mom always made the biggest deal out of "milestone years," as she called them. Huge parties for big birthdays (and anniversaries) such as 1, 5, 10, 13... But at 16, those parties stopped, at least for Jules. She cut herself and was buliemic and taken to Horizon about a month before her 16th birthday. Her mom didn't even send her a birthday card. She didn't send one for her 17th birthday, either. It seemed as though Juliette ceased to exist to her mother. But she wanted so badly to be included in her mother's 1-year anniversary. But, no such luck. Going home - for even an anniversary party - required at least a 2 week-month notice. And here it was, seven days to go, and that meant she wouldn't be going.  
She had changed so much over the year. She wanted to show her mom her "new self." Sure, she still had times when she had to fight back the urge to cut herself, or to throw up her food. But, she wasn't under weight nor over weight. She was healthy, and she was actually enjoying life. Her mom came to parent's night twice, and since then Juliette changed the most. But Juliette hadn't heard from her mom in over 2 months. That did nothing to make her feel better.  
Jet, Shelby, and Daisy were playing basketball with the guys. Juliette had stayed to watch for a bit. For once, the teams were coed. It kind of creeped her out that Kurt barely paid attention to the game. When she left he was still watching. She needed some time alone to think.  
She went to the bathroom and washed her face. She caught a glimpse of Daisy's razor and was extremely tempted to take it and cut herself. She needed some sort of outlet at the moment. But, she decided against it. She didn't want another shot, or a scar, or a phone home to her mother. Even though a cut could send her home, she didn't want to have to go home that way and ruin her mother's anniversary. Plus, Daisy wouldn't be too happy with a blood-stained razor. She decided that she would just write it all down in her journal. She had only written one sentence when the others came in. She shoved the notebook back in the little bookcase.  
"Who won?"  
"We did," Shelby said, refering to her, Kurt, and Scott. Auggie, Daisy, and Jet made up the other team, with Ezra the ref. "And you know what they have to do?"  
"We have to take over their clean-up duty tomorrow night!" Daisy said. She didn't really mind. It was only for one night.  
"So, what have you been doing?" Jet asked, sitting on her bed.  
"Just thinking. I'm serious," Juliette said.  
"We believe you. Aren't you glad its the weekend, though? I am. I overheard Sophie telling Peter that we're going to go on an "expedition" in a few weeks. Are they hard?" Jet asked.  
"Well, its a lot of hiking, sleeping in tents, carrying everything on your back, and stuff like that. I'm not entirely fond of it, but you feel like you accomplish something when its over," Shelby explained.  
Juliette was kind of hoping that one of them would mention something about Kurt staring at her, but they didn't. She would have said something, but she was afraid Shelby would say it was just because he liked her, or that she was paranoid, so she kept her thoughts to herself. _Tomorrow, when we have quiet time, I'll go down that path I found and find some place to sit and write all this down in my journal,_ Juliette thought.  
  
  


Sorry its been so long, but the rest is coming! Please review!


	6. Innocence Lost

  
  
Friday morning, Kurt stared at himself in the mirror. He had some stubble that had grown over the past two days. He would have to wait and shave while Peter was watching him. They did it so he wouldn't try to cut himself or anyone else. He knew Juliette cut herself. He wondered if Sophie had to watch the girls shave. He wished he could take her job for Juliette. He made up his mind: today, or tomorrow.  
  
That afternoon, Peter gathered the Cliffhangers in the lodge.  
"Jet, Kurt, I'm not sure if you know, but Friday afternoons we have 'special quiet time.' Its different from every day 'quiet time' because you can off by yourself and think. Don't go off to far, we trust you the first time. If you run, its shuns for a month. But use this time to think about things. Or you can spend it working on homework, reading, or the like. You also get to call your parents or guardians. But we have to know ahead of time so we can "reserve" a time slot for you.  
"Today it will start at 5 and go until dinner. Please be there, or at least in your dorms by then. We don't want to have to put you on shuns if you run, and I know you won't want to _be_ on shuns, either," Peter instructed. He looked at Sophie. "Have I forgotten anything?"  
"No, I don't think so," she answered.  
"Okay, then. Any questions?"  
"Yeah. What do we do until then?" Kurt asked.  
"Well, you have the normal free time. Homework, a ball game...but Sophie will go to the girl's dorm and get them going, and I'll go to the guys dorm and get them moving. If you don't want to go off, just tell us then. Alright, see you in about an hour!" Peter clapped his hands to emphasize the 'meeting' was over. The group shuffled out slowly. Jet and Juliette went back to the dorm together and Scott and Shelby went down to the docks. Daisy and Ezra went off to study together. Kurt and Auggie went back to their dorm as well.  
  
"So, what are you going to do for this 'special quiet time' thingy?" Jet asked Juliette.  
"I'm going to go write some stuff in my journal and think. Pretty much what Peter suggested. What about you?"  
"Nothing. I don't want to have to be reminded that I'm messed up. I just want to have some relaxation time."  
"I wish I could forget. But for me, its not that easy. I feel best if I write it all down."  
  
"Yo, man, what are you gonna do this afternoon?" Auggie asked.  
"Probably go to the lodge, hang. I don't want to think about my stupid so-called problems. You know, I would probably do so much better if I wasn't here. Tons of guys at my school do drugs and stuff, and I had to be the one that gets busted for it. It ain't fair," Kurt said.  
"I hear ya, man. I hear ya."  
Kurt grabbed his bag and a book and ran out the door.  
  
Juliette stepped out of her dorm room and smelled the air. It always seemed to smell different when she had some sort of freedom. She headed toward the path in the woods she found. Before entering, she looked around to see if anybody was watching, then stepped in the woods. For some reason, she didn't feel like sharing her new-found haven with anybody. Little did she know that Kurt had followed her down the path.  
  
He moved stealthily, with the quiet steps of a cat. He had years of practice moving quietly when his dad took him hunting. He followed a good distance behind Juliette. She seemed lost in thought. Finally, after about five minutes of walking on a vague path, she came to a clearing. She stopped, looking around. Kurt knew it was his chance. He ran up to her, not bothering about keeping quiet. Juliette heard his footsteps and turned around. She saw Kurt running up to her and fear seized her heart. Her brain told her to run, but her feet seemed cemented to the ground. When Kurt reached her, he pushed her to the ground. She tried to get back up, but her shoved her back down.  
"What are you doing?" she asked. Kurt didn't answer. His silence scared Juliette even more. He took off his belt forced Juliette on her stomach. He started to whip her with his belt. It hurt so bad, but Juliette's screams got stuck in her throat. Finally, he threw his belt to the side. Juliette lay motionless. Her back hurt pretty bad. She waited for him to leave, but he didn't. He turned her over and stared at her. Juliette stared back. Then suddenly, Juliette realized what he was going to do, why he'd been staring at her so much. The only thing that went through her mind was to get away. But Kurt must have assumed what she was going to do and shoved her back down, pinning her down with his foot. Juliette struggled to get out, but Kurt was too strong. In a quick move he tore off her clothes and his. Then, on the forrest floor, he raped her. When he was done he put his clothes back on and started to hit her. He got out his razor from his bag and cut her arm.  
"Don't tell _anyone_," he whispered in her ear. She didn't answer. He kicked her a few times and then left.  
Juliette curled into a ball and for the longest time, didn't move. She tried to deny what just happened. Then, worried that he might come back, she put her clothes back on. She tried to make her hair look normal, but there were twigs, leaves, tangles, and blood. She started to go back. After only a few feet she could feel the blood start to soak through her shirt. Juliette started running. Jet was the only one in the dorm.  
"Oh my god! Juliette! What happened?" Jet asked. But Juliette didn't answer. She grabbed her robe and went straight to the bathroom. Inside, she locked the door, locked the window, and threw a towel over the window. Then, she turned the water on, as high as it would go, as hot as it could get. She scrubbed herself as hard as she could, then scrubbed again until her skin got red and chapped. Then she let the hot water scald her skin until she couldn't take it anymore. And when she got out, she still didn't feel clean. She stared at her ripped, bloodstained clothes and decided to wear her robe. She looked in the mirror and finally got a look at her face. It had a few scratches on it, and the beginnings of a few bruises. Her eyes filled with tears and she slid to the floor. She felt so dirty, she couldn't stand it.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door. Juliette jumped. "Hey, Jules, you okay in there? You've been in there for awhile," Jet asked.  
Juliette stood up quickly. "I'm fine. I kinda spaced out while I took a shower." Juliette's voice was quivering. She opened the door.  
"Oh my god, Juliette. You are _not_ okay!" Jet exclaimed.  
"I - I am."  
Jet led her to her bed. Thats when Juliette realized that Shelby had come back. _Great. Now she'll make fun of me,_ Juliette thought miserably.  
"What happened, Pricess? Did you fall down a hill?" Shelby asked. She wasn't trying to be mean. But Juliette burst into tears.  
"Jules, what happened?" Jet asked worriedly. Juliette shook her head. She couldn't tell Jet; she couldn't tell anyone. She was too embarrassed. She covered her face with her hands, and Jet put an arm around her. But her back was extremely tender and Juliette flinched. She jumped up and grabbed some clean clothes and went back into the bathroom to change.  
"What could be wrong with her?" Jet asked.  
"I don't know, but I've never seen her this upset. It must be something pretty big," Shelby said, starting to look as worried as Jet felt.  
  
  


Please review and I'll put up the next chapter.  
Will Juliette tell anyone or keep it secret? **REVIEW** and you'll find out! :)


	7. Fear and Anger

In the bathroom, Juliette fought the urge to shower again. But her arms were red and sore, and her whole body hurt, so she decided against it. She put on clean clothes. She didn't know what to do with her dirty clothes at the moment. Throwing it away wouldn't get rid of them the way she wanted to, and her roommates would see them. She didn't want them to see her clothes. She sighed and left the bathroom. Jet and Shelby were talking, but got quiet when Juliette entered.  
"I know you were talking about me. I don't care. I know what you think of me. You think I'm a slut, don't you? Well, just go ahead and keep talking about me. I don't care!" Juliette exploded. Then, she fell on her bed.  
Shelby and Jet looked at each other. "We don't know what you're talking about, Jules. We were just saying that we were worried about you. Why would we think you were a slut?" Shelby asked. Jet went over and sat next to Juliette.  
"What happened, Jules?" she asked softly. Juliette couldn't answer. It was too embarrassing. But it was so hard not to tell anyone. She was afraid of what Kurt would do if he found out she told. She comforted herself that he would definitely not be able to stay at Horizon if Peter found out. She took her chances.  
She sat up and took a deep breath. Shelby sat on the bed next to Juliette's.  
"This is going to be really hard," Juliette began.  
"Thats okay, just take your time," Shelby said. Juliette was taken aback by how sincere Shelby sounded.  
"Okay. I've had a lot on my mind lately. I wanted to go off by myself to think and write stuff down. I found a trail and I didn't tell anybody about it because I wanted, I don't know, a secret. Something of my own, I guess. Well, I had been walking for a few minutes when I came to a clearing. Then I heard somebody running down the path. It-it," Juliette paused, trying to control her voice. "It was Kurt. He pushed me down and started hitting me with his belt. I couldn't scream, I couldn't yell for help. I don't know - it was like my voice was caught in my throat. It hurt so bad! I can barely stand the clothes touching my back! He - he..." she trailed off. Juliette had a feeling Jet and Shelby knew what she was trying to say. Juliette took a deep breath and hoped she wouldn't cry. Then she whispered, "he raped me." Juliette sat quietly. She couldn't look at either of them. She didn't want to see their reaction. Jet and Shelby stared at each other, shocked. Jet put an arm around Juliette and she started to cry. Shelby jumped up and headed for the door.  
"Where are you going?" Juliette asked.  
"He has to learn he can't do that to girls. He _has_ to!" Shelby said as she ran out the door. Jet and Juliette were both surprised. Jet didn't talk to Juliette for a few minutes.  
"Jules, I know you won't want to, but I really think you should go tell Sophie. Or Peter," Jet said quietly.  
"What! No, I can't!"  
"But you can't not tell anyone. What Kurt did was wrong. He shouldn't be let off easily - if at all. You should tell them. If you do, Kurt will be sent away and you won't ever have to see him again. Won't that make you feel better?"  
"Yeah...God, Jet, I'm so scared! What if he got me pregnant? And I feel so dirty! I'll never feel clean! And my back hurts so bad!" Juliette complained. She lay on her stomach on her bed and buried her face in the pillow.  
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  
Shelby ran to the basketball court. There were the boys playing basketball, with Ezra and Daisy looking on. Shelby spotted Kurt, playing his heart out and acting like everything was normal. It enraged her to see how he could go on normally like that after what he just did. She ran full speed to the courts and jumped on Kurt's back, knocking him to the ground. She started to hit him as hard as she could. Scott tried to pull her off, but she resisted him and lunged at Kurt as he tried to get up.  
"You ass! How could you do that! Do you actually think you're cool? Or powerful? You're not! You're a jerk! You're an insult to every man on this planet. You're worse than my step-father!" Shelby yelled, delivering a few punches for each accusation. Scott, Daisy, and Auggie tried to pull her off. Kurt stood up, his nose bloody and his hair messed up. Shelby fought against her 3-person hold and finally twisted out of it. She lunged for Kurt again, but he stepped out of the way. Shelby fell on the ground, but got up again and jumped on his back, once again knocking him to the ground. She started hitting him. He pushed her off and stood above her. Shelby stared him straight in the eye.  
"Come on, hit me. I DARE you!" Kurt kept on staring. "What's the matter? Its only okay to hit brunettes and not blondes?" Shelby stared at his face for some look of fear, but saw none. Angered by his silence, she kicked him behind his knee and he once again fell to the ground. Shelby sat on his stomach and hit his face until she felt two strong hands pull her away.  
"Shelby, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Peter asked, angrily. Shelby wouldn't talk to him. She couldn't tell him about Kurt. She had to take Sophie to the dorm and get her to listen to Juliette's story.  
Shelby looked around, and for the first time, she realized that the fight had brought about a bunch of people. Scott looked at her with a mixture of confusion, disgust, and anger. It pained her to see Scott look at her that way, but it hurt her even more that Juliette was raped. She looked away when Peter asked her again.  
"I can't tell you," she replied. Peter looked at her, fuming. "I have to talk to Sophie first. Please, Peter." Peter motioned for Sophie to step forward.  
"Take her back to the dorm. Don't let her out of your sight. I want her to eat alone and you to sit with her, and she can explain to you what she did. As for the rest of you, go get cleaned up. Dinner is in 30 minutes." Peter let go of her and Sophie took her arm and began to lead her down the trail to the dorm.  
"What were you thinking? Do you want to get kicked out? Get sent back home?" Sophie asked angrily.  
"Don't be mad, Sophie. I-"  
"Don't be mad? Are you crazy?"  
"Well, I promise you won't be this mad once you get to the dorm!"  
  
  


**Please review!**  
Juliette tells Sophie and what happens to Kurt coming up!


	8. Pushed

  
  
"...what makes you think that?" Sophie asked, angry and irritated.  
"Sophie, just trust me."  
"I'm finding that hard to do, considering you just beat up Kurt for no apparent reason."  
"Sophie, I've never beat anyone up before. Thats a reason to trust me," Shelby said, opening the door to the dorm. She led Sophie inside.  
Juliette was lying on her bed, Jet and Daisy washing her cuts on her back and putting disinfectant on them. They all loked up when Shelby and Sophie came in.  
"Juliette, did you do this to yourself?" Sophie asked. Jet and Daisy moved and let Sophie sit. Juliette turned and looked up at Sophie and shook her head.  
"Then what happened?"  
Juliette didn't answer.  
"Juliette, what happened?" Juliette still didn't answer. "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." Still no answer. "Juliette! Tell me whats wrong!" Sophie said, exploding with frustration. It was more than Juliette could take at that moment. She jumped up.  
"You wouldn't understand!" she yelled. She ran into the bathroom and grabbed her soiled clothes, then ran out of the dorm.  
"Look what you did! Why didn't you just give her some space?" Jet said angrily. She ran out and followed Juliette. Sophie sat on the bed, feeling hurt and defeated. It was unlike Juliette to yell like that, and she hadn't intended to make her feel bad. Juliette would probably clam up more than ever. She wouldn't be able to help Juliette if she never told her what was wrong. Also, she didn't think that Jet liked her. It would be hard for Sophie to help Jet if she didn't like her.  
  
"Juliette, wait!" Jet called. Juliette didn't slow down. She ran to the fire, where Jet caught up with her.  
"Juliette -" Jet began.  
"Hold on." Juliette stepped up to the fire and threw her clothes in.  
"He's horrible! He thinks he's so great! He's not! He's disgusting and gross! I hate him! He can go to hell! I hate him! I hate him!" Juliette yelled. Jet grabbed her around her waist and took her to the bench. Juliette was shaking.  
"Shh, Jules, its okay," Jet said. She put her arm around Jules and tried to calm her down. They watched her clothes burn for a few minutes. "You know, I don't think Sophie was trying to be mean. She really cares about you."  
"I know. But its so hard to say. I feel so embarrassed and dirty! What will she think of me after I tell her?"  
"She won't think any different of you." "But how can I tell her? It was so hard to tell you and Shelby. And how will I tell Auggie? What will he think of me?"  
"Don't worry about Auggie yet. Just take things one at a time...Oh, here comes Sophie."  
Juliette looked up to see Sophie walking towards them. "Jet, what am I going to do? I really don't know if I can tell her!"  
"I have an idea. Let me talk."  
Sophie walked up tentatively and sat next to Juliette. She didn't want to push her, so she just waited for a few minutes. Finally, she spoke up: "Jules, I'm sorry if I was pushing you earlier. I'm worried about you. Can you tell me what's wrong? I'll ask you later if your not ready."  
Juliette choked back a sob at Sophie's kind words.  
"Jules, it'll be okay. Once Sophie and Peter find out what Kurt did, they'll send him away so fast it'll make your head spin. He'll never be able to hurt you or touch you or molest you again," Jet paused glancing at Sophie to see if she caught on. Juliette realized what Jet was doing. She was talking to Sophie through her. Sophie hadn't quite caught on, though.  
"What did he do to you, Jules?" Sophie asked, worriedly.  
"I know you feel dirty and ashamed and embarrassed, but I told you there's nothing to feel ashamed about," she glanced again at Sophie, who looked like she almost got it, but no quite. "_He_ is the one who feel ashamed, Jules! I mean, he _raped_ you. You never did _anything_ to him!"  
Sophie got it, and hugged Juliette. "Oh, Jules, I'm so sorry! I should have seen it coming! I didn't think he would try anything here. I saw how he looked at you and always wanted to be near you, but I just thought that he liked you. God, Jules, I'm so sorry!" Sophie was very close to tears. "You'll have to take a pregnancy test and tell Peter, but we can wait until tomorrow for that. You must have had a hard day. Go on back to your dorm and rest. I need to talk to Jet right now."  
"No!" Juliette burst. "I mean, I can't go back alone. I'm too scared. Can you just talk to her tomorrow? Please?"  
"Sure. Both of you stay in the dorm tomorrow morning and I'll come get you." Sophie hugged Juliette one more time, and tried to hug Jet, but Jet ducked out of the way. She was still not too comfortable with Sophie and wasn't exactly happy she pushed Jules over her limit. She nodded.  
"We'll see you tomorrow." Jet took Jules' arm and led her towards the dorms.  
  
  


I know this wasn't very good, but it was kind of a hard to write this chapter. Please review. Coming soon - Juliette takes a pregnancy test, learns about Shelby beating up Kurt, and has an encounter with Kurt.


	9. Reasons

  
  
"Jet, do you think I'm being a baby about this?" Juliette asked as they headed back to the dorm.  
"What? No, Jules, not at all."  
When they entered the dorm, Shelby was sitting glumly on her bed.  
"What happened to you?" Jet asked.  
"Nothing happened. I just got in trouble with Sophie. I have to do dinner kitchen work with Kurt for the next two days."  
At the sound of Kurt's name, Juliette shuddered. "But why? What did you do? He rapes me and all he gets is two days of kitchen duty?" Juliette flopped on her bed, looking miserable.  
"Well, you know how I ran out of here after you told us what happened? Where did you think I went?"  
"I don't know. To tell Sophie or Peter."  
"Well, I went to anyone but them."  
"Where did you go, then?" Juliette wasn't really paying attention.  
"Well, I went to Kurt. He was playing basketball like nothing happened. It made me so mad that he could do that to you, or to anyone. And when I saw him there, playing with Auggie and Scott as if everything was normal...well, lets just say I don't think he'll ever rape anyone again."  
"But what did you do?"  
"I beat him up. Three times."  
"You _what_?" Juliette asked, her full attention to Shelby.  
"Yes. I beat him up."  
"For me?"  
"Well, yeah, for you. But also for every other girl he was ever planning on raping."  
"Yeah, but for _me_? Why?"  
"Well...you know that sister thing?"  
"No. I don't have any brothers or sisters."  
"Well, the older sister-younger sister bond. You see, I can torture and tease and "beat up" my little sister, but if anyone else touches her or makes fun of her, I'll come to her defense. You know, I am the only one who gets those privileges."  
"So...you think of me as your sister?" Juliette asked, confused.  
"Not hardly," Shelby said, but saw the slightly hurt look on Juliette's face. "No offense, Princess. What I meant was, I'm supposed to be the only one who can tease you. I jumped on Freakin's case the other day for you. But when teasing goes to what Kurt did..." she trailed off. "Well, thats a whole different idea. He just can't do that to people. I don't know why I did it. I guess I just felt I had to protect you."  
Juliette was shocked. Shelby's revelation was the last thing she expected, and, well, it touched her. Shelby went over and gave her a hug. The others watched, speechless. This was very un-Shelby-like behavior.  
"Okay, this is kinda weird," Juliette said.  
"Yeah," Shelby said, sitting back.  
"Well, thanks, Shelby." Juliette got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She looked horrible. Her face was bruised and her eye was black and swollen. Her arms were still red and chapped from her vigorous shower, plus all the cuts and bruises she had all over her body. For the ten minutes after returning, she had felt safe, and almost forgotten about it. But now, she was scared again. Scared of being pregnant. Scared of what Kurt would do if he found out she told. Scared of what Auggie might think. That thought brought tears to her eyes.  
She climbed into bed, wondering, and scared, of how the next day would turn out. She turned off her lamp and waited to fall asleep.  
  
  


I know its probably going downhill a little, if it is, please tell me in a **review**!


	10. Nightmare

  


Sorry the last one was so short. I have a lot to write about and that incident was a good cut-off point.

  
Someone grabbed her arm and pinned it behind her back.  
"I told you not to tell, didn't I?" Kurt whispered in her ear. He sounded drunk, but even worse, dangerous. Terrified, Juliette tried to call out for help, but her voice was lost in fear. She wondered what he would do to her now.  
"Did you actually think you'd get away with it? Yeah right. Now I'm gonna make you pay." Kurt let go of her arm and swung his around her neck. Instinctively, Juliette put her hands on his wrist and tried to pull away. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kurt lift a shiny piece of metal. A sharp, shiny piece of metal. Juliette realized it was a knife. _He's going to kill me!_ she thought, desperatly trying to break out of his hold. She tried to scream, but he put his hand over her mouth. He was bringing the knife closer to her and out of panic she bit his hand. Hard. Kurt released her and cussed in pain. Juliette didn't waste a second. She started to run.  
"You bitch!" Kurt called, and ran after her. In a second, she was on her back, with Kurt shaking her...  
  
"Juliette, wake up! Wake up! God, she isn't waking up. Daisy, go get Peter and Sophie," Shelby said, shaking Juliette's shoulders, trying to wake her up. Daisy nodded and ran off to find them. But she didn't have to look far, because they were just outside. Juliette had woken her whole room up (and apparently Peter and Sophie) a few minutes ago, moaning, crying, and screaming. Nobody had been able to wake her up. Juliette was thrashing around in her bed, sweating and white as her sheets. Peter and Sophie ran to Juliette's side.  
"Shelby, go get a glass of water from the bathroom and fill it with cold water," Peter instructed. He continued to try and wake Juliette up. Shelby obediently went into the bathroom.  
Jet went over and sat on Shelby's bed with Daisy. "Its like she's in a coma and having a seizure at the same time," she whispered. Shelby came back in the room with a cup of icy cold water and threw it on Juliette. That seemed to do the trick. With a final scream, she woke up. For a minute, she lay in her bed, taking in her surroundings. She saw Peter and Sophie and started crying with relief. Peter stroked her face until she calmed down.  
"Okay, you guys, we need to talk," Peter said, handing Juliette a tissue.  
"Peter, its 3 in the morning!" Shelby complained.  
"Well, we're all wide awake now. Does somebody want to tell me what happened?"  
"Haven't you told him yet?" Daisy asked Sophie. Sophie shook her head.  
"Tell me what? Sophie, what aren't you telling me?"  
"Well, I thought it would be best if Juliette told you about it herself," Sophie answered, looking pointedly at Jet.  
"What happened, Jules? Did you get a derogatory letter from your mom? Are you cutting again?"  
"No, nothing like that," Juliette said quietly. She told Peter what happened, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. When she was done, Peter hugged her for a long time.  
"God, Jules, I'm so sorry. I knew it was on his record - he raped two girls - but I didn't think he'd try anything here. I mean, he's under strict supervision-"  
"Obviously not strict enough," Daisy commented.  
Peter ignored her. "He was turned in by those two girls and got sent to Juvienile Hall. When he got out he did drugs again and got sent here. His psychiatrist and the judge thought the rapings were some phase to seem powerful, and thats why they sent him here. I really can't believe he did that. Jules, I really am sorry," Peter concluded, hugging Juliette once again.  
"But whats going to happen to him? And to me?"  
"Well, I'll get Roger and a few others to take him into the quarentine room and be under 24-hour surveillance until we talk to his parents. Jules, we may have to go to court for this. If you want him locked up or have a restraining order, you'll have to. And we'll need to get ahold of your mom and tell her. She may want you to go home. But I assure you - all of you - that Kurt will not see any of you ever again. He will never set foot on the Mt. Horizon property ever again. Tomorrow you'll take a pregnancy test. We'll probably give you another one in a few weeks to make sure we have the correct result. If it turns up positive, more than likely you will have to leave. If it turns up negative, you might get to stay, depending on how your mother feels. But don't worry about that now. We'll get all that stuff settled tomorrow. Early morning - probably around 6, I'll go get Kurt and take him to the quarentine. The boys will probably pack up his things for him," Peter turned to Shelby. "I understand your motives for beating him up and I hate to say it, but I think he deserved it and I'm happy someone did it. But, it is against the rules and policy calls for some disciplinary action. I know Sophie gave you kitchen work for lunch, but you don't have to do that. I think laudry duty for the next two weeks will do. I'm sorry Shel." Peter turned back to Juliette. "God, Jules, I just can't tell you how sorry I am. For now, get some sleep. All of you. This has been a crazy night for you and a hellish day for Jules. Just rest. Good night," Peter said. Sophie gave Juliette a hug and then followed Peter out the door.  
After the door closed, Juliette started to cry again. Jet went to her and put an arm around her. "Jules, Kurt will be gone. He won't be able to hurt you anymore. Thats good."  
"I know, but I just keep remembering his face...and my dream..." Juliette trailed off.  
"What happened?" Daisy asked.  
Juliette retold her dream. "...it was so real!"  
"Really...maybe thats why it took nearly five minutes to wake you up!" Shelby said, jokingly.  
Juliette smiled. It felt good to do so. "But I'm still so scared. I'm afraid to fall asleep to have another horrible dream, and I'm afraid to stay awake because I might go crazy."  
"Well, Juliette, rape is something that is hard to get over," Shelby said quietly. "Every night I felt the same way - every creak in my house was a signal that he was coming down the hall to my room, every shadow was his, every branch tapping on my window was him. Night turned into hell for me."  
"What if I have to leave? I really don't want to leave. Horizon is my home. My friends are here. Auggie's here. Sophie, Peter - they're here. If I leave, then, I don't know what will happen to me. But what I'm most afraid of - what if I'm pregnant?"  
"What if you're not?" Daisy asked.  
"I hope I'm not, but what if I am? How will I tell my mother? She hasn't come for parents day, I didn't go to the wedding or the anniversary. I was never good enough - never skinny enough - for her. If she didn't want me then, what makes you think she'll want me if I'm pregnant?" Juliette said. She started to cry uncontrolably. The girls tried to calm her down, but nothing worked. Finally she stopped crying and fell asleep.  
"Just for tonight, why don't we watch her. Take shifts. Its almost 4. We can sleep till 9. We can each stay up for an hour and a half in case she wakes up or something. I'll go first," Shelby said. Daisy and Jet agreed, climbing back into bed.  
Shelby tried to stay up for an hour and a half, but she couldn't make it. She kept nodding off. It got to the point that she literally couldn't keep her eyes open. She figured Juliette had her one scare for the night and probably would sleep till the morning. The last thing that went through her mind before she fell asleep was, _how did Peter and Sophie just happen to be walking by?"_  
  
The next morning Sophie came in at 9 and sat on Juliette's bed.  
"It took five guys to get Kurt into the quarentine room this morning. He claimed he didn't do anything and was fighting the whole way. He's under survelience until his parents pick him up. The cops should be here this afternoon. I'm sorry, Jules, but they'll want to hear your story. Kurt will be taken away, I'm not sure where, but far away from here. I brought you a pregnancy test. Go do that now, okay?" Sophie said gently. Juliette nodded, trembling. She went into the bathroom. Daisy, Jet, Shelby, and Sophie stared at the door. A few minutes later, Juliette came out, clutching the test.  
"Its..."  
  
  


I almost didn't leave it at a cliffhanger. Please don't flame me for it! :) But please, **review**.   
I promise I'll have the next one out soon.


	11. The Questioning

  
  
"Its...its..." Juliette stuttered, unable to speak. The girls looked at each other worriedly. Juliette took a deep breath. "Its negative. I'm not pregnant."  
They all breathed a sigh of relief. Juliette felt as if there was a huge weight lifted off her shoulders.  
"Well, do you guys want to go get breakfast? I think I can get the cook to whip something up," Sophie suggested.  
They agreed. After taking the test, Juliette got her appetite back.  
  
The cook was still there and made them some breakfast.  
"God, this is great. For once the food is hot and really good!" Daisy commented. The cook cleared his throat. "Well, it is always good, but its even better because its um, fresh and hot and...yeah." Daisy covered up lamely. She and Shelby laughed under their breath.  
When they were done, they went to the basketball court. The guys were there, too. Juliette couldn't bear to look at them, especially Auggie. She knew that they all knew. She lingered back while the others went over and sat on the benches with the guys. Auggie noticed and debated if he should go over and talk to her or not. He knew what happened and knew she was embarrassed. He finally got up and went over and sat next to Juliette. She cringed. He sat silently, not sure what to say. Finally his silence got the best of her.  
"I know what your thinking, Auggie. You don't have to say it!" she said, getting up and starting to walk off. Auggie jumped up and went after her, grabbing her arm. "Don't touch me, Auggie! I don't know why you want to now. Just leave me alone!" she twisted her arm out of his grip and started to run off again. But Auggie ran after her, again. "Auggie, just stop, okay? Just stop!"  
"No, Jules, I won't stop."  
Juliette fell to the ground, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them. "Auggie, I know you probably never want to speak to me again, and I don't blame you."  
Auggie sat down next to her. "Jules, um, I don't know how to say this," Auggie said, pausing to collect his thoughts.  
"You dont want to be with me, be seen with me. How hard is that to say? I've been hurt so much lately, just a little more won't matter."  
"Jules! Stop expecting the worst!" Auggie softened his voice. "Listen, Twig. Just because that asshole took away your innocence doesn't mean I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry about what he did, I really am. But that doesn't mean I don't care for you anymore. I wish you knew that. Jules, if I could, I'd go kick his sorry ass right now for you."  
Juliette started to cry and Auggie put his arm around her. "Auggie, I feel so dirty! Why did this have to happen to me? I never did anything to him! I'm so ashamed and embarrassed!"  
Auggie kissed her forehead. "Jules, you have no reason to feel ashamed or embarrassed. You didn't do anything. If anything, Kurt should feel ashamed and embarrassed! And, well, Its okay to feel dirty. Well, I don't mean that exactly. I mean, your body was violated. You shouldn't act like everything is hunky-dory. Its not. You went through hell. I wish you didn't have to. I wish I could have seen what was coming. If I had, he would have been outta here a long time ago," Auggie said, sounding disraught.  
"Auggie, thats all everyone has been telling me. I know this is a shock to everyone. I'm still terrified of him, and of being alone. I'll never get the image of his face out of my mind. But I don't want to keep hearing 'oh, I should have known this was coming' crap. If they knew his history, then he shouldn't have been around me or the others in the first place." Auggie knew she was right. "And all I can keep thinking, is why? I mean, why me? I'm not pretty, I don't have the perfect body. I have scars on my wrist and my arms. If I felt ugly before, you can imagine how I feel now," Juliette said, crying again.  
"I think you're beautiful," Auggie whispered, holding her. For the longest time they sat there, silently.  
  
Sophie and Peter came up to them a little later.  
"Juliette, the police are here and they want to ask you a few questions. Come along," Peter said.  
"Can I go with her?" Auggie asked, helping her up.  
"Sorry, Aug. I don't think they'll let you. But you can wait right out the door for when she's done. They might want to question you, too."  
Auggie nodded and hugged Juliette. "Everything will be fine, Jules." Then he walked back to the group. Peter extended his hand and took Juliette's. Sophie took her other hand.  
"Jules, I know this might be hard for you, but we're there to back you up every step of the way. Just tell them what happened, I don't think you'll have to go into great detail," Peter said, trying to calm Juliette down.  
"But what if what happened to Scott happens to me?"  
"It shouldn't. His was against his step-mother molesting him. And he had those love notes he wrote. But you, everyone knows that you don't act like this and that you are really scared and upset by it. And they know Kurt's history," Sophie said. They arrived at the lodge and Peter led the way to where the police were. He held the door open for Sophie and Juliette. Juliette saw the video camera and started to worry.  
"It _is_ going to be like Scott!" she said.  
"No, no its not. Come on, Jules, sit down," Sophie said, leading her to the couch.  
A policeman came up to her with a little pad and a pen. "I'm Officer Taylor. I'm just going to ask you a few questions. I want you to tell me exactly what happened yesterday. You don't have to get graphic, but don't leave out important things," the officer said.  
Juliette looked around her, at Peter, Sophie, Officer Taylor and two other officers. She was still embarrassed. She took a deep breath and began her story again.  
"So, what time was this again?" he asked when she was done.  
"I don't know. I didn't exactly look at my watch. But I left about 5 and it happened about 5:15, maybe? I don't know."  
"And what were you wearing?"  
"Shorts and a light blue long-sleeved button-up shirt with a white tank underneath."  
"Can I see those, please?"  
Juliette bit her lip. "No. I threw them in the fire last night."  
"Why?"  
"Well, I didn't want to see them again, and I didn't know you were coming today and even if I did, I wouldn't know that you wanted to see my clothes."  
"Okay. Where exactly were you raped?"  
"In this little clearing in the woods."  
"Kid, there are lots of clearings in the woods. I need specifics."  
"Well, there's a little path by the dorms. If you follow it for about five minutes it'll come to a clearing with a fallen log."  
"Okay. Thats all for me. Officer Castillo will ask you some questions," Officer Taylor said, walking off and writing stuff on his notepad.  
"Juliette, please tell me what happened," the officer said. Juliette looked at Peter and Sophie in horror.  
"But, but I just told the other officer a few minutes ago!"  
"We need to make sure you aren't lying."  
"I wouldn't lie about this!"  
"What happened?" the officer persisted. Once again, Juliette retold what happened. What had happened to Scott _was_ happening to her!  
The officer continued to ask question after question, making Juliette feel stupid, a baby, and like nothing had gone wrong. The officers were both so cold and unfeeling and harsh, it made Juliette feel horrible. Peter and Sophie noticed her discomfort.  
"She's under enough emotional stress right now. Don't be so harsh on her," Peter said.  
"Mr. Scarbrow, we need to ask these questions," Officer Castillo said. Peter saw he couldn't do anything and sat back down with Sophie. Finally they were done.  
"Thank you Mr. Scarbrow, Miss Becker. We'll keep in touch," Officer Taylor said, shaking hands with Peter and Sophie. The third officer gathered the camera and followed the others out.  
Juliette couldn't hold it in any longer - she started crying uncontrolably. Peter tried to comfort her, but at that moment, the last thing she wanted was to be touched by a male. Kurt's actions were still fresh on her mind, and the officers' harsh questioning made her shy away from them. Peter went out and told Auggie to visit another time. Sophie sat with her for a few minutes.  
"Jules, I'm so sorry. I really didn't think they'd badger you like that. At least its over," Sophie said. Juliette nodded. "Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?" Again, Juliette nodded. Sophie helped her up and then walked her back. The others were already there. Jet gave her a hug. Hugging was all anyone could seem to do. Sophie whispered for them to keep an eye on her and not let her go anywhere along.  
After Sophie left, Juliette lay down on her bed. All she wanted was to close her eyes and when she woke up, have the past few days to have vanished. She knew that that evening or the next day she'd have to talk to her mother, and she didn't want to do that. She was afraid of what might happen. She was afraid of just about everything right then. Under the watchful eyes of her friends she fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
  


Please review! Next, Juliette talks to her mom - tragic or not?   
**Review** and find out.


	12. The End

  
  
"How are you this morning, Twig?" Auggie asked the next morning at breakfast. Juliette was sitting alone.  
"I'm okay, I guess. I mean, how am I supposed to feel?" Juliette said to her plate. She was quiet for a few minutes. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you yesterday after the police came."  
"Thats okay, Jules. Peter told me what happened. I'm sorry it turned out the way it did."  
"Well, I don't even know how its going to turn out. I'm kinda scared, Auggie."  
"It'll be okay, Jules. I bet the worst is over."  
"No, the worst will be over after I talk to my mom. Then, if she decides to take me home, then it'll never get better."  
"Peter won't let her take you home. He didn't when you cut yourself last."  
"But that was a cut, something I did more often. It was easier to talk my mom out of it."  
"Don't get your hopes up so early, Twig. I'm sure there's hope," Auggie said, squeezing her hand. Juliette tried to smile. It meant a lot to her that Auggie was willing to stick by her even with all that happened.  
  
For the rest of the morning and on into the afternoon, Juliette was tense and nervous.  
"Calm down, Juliette. Stop pacing. I feel like I'm watching a tennis match or something," Shelby said.  
"I can't calm down. I'm too worried about my mom. And don't watch me if you feel that way," Juliette snapped. She sat down on her bed and hugged her bear, anyway.  
For the rest of the afternoon she sat there. Jet, Daisy, and Shelby all tried to calm her down, but it didn't do any good. Finally, Sophie came in around 5. She told the girls to go to the lodge while she talked with Juliette.  
"Peter's talking to your mom right now," she said.  
"And?"  
"Well, I can't tell where the conversation is going. But I know Peter will want you to talk to her and give her your opinions and stuff, so lets go."  
"What if my mom won't listen?" Juliette asked on the way.  
"Peter is an expert at convincing people to do things. He has to be, otherwise Horizon wouldn't be doing so well. But Peter will do everything in his power to let you stay. He knows your mom's actions were the reason why you came here." Sophie's words didn't seem to reassure Juliette. When they got to Peter's office, he motioned for them to come in.  
"...yes, yes, I understand that. Here she is, let her talk to you," Peter pressed the mute button on the phone. "Jules, your mom isn't leaning towards you staying here. You gotta do some serious convincing. If that doesn't work, Sophie will talk, I'll talk more, I'll even try to get Auggie to talk to her. She's met him, right?" Juliette nodded. Peter handed her the phone and took it off mute. Very, very slowly she put the receiver to her ear.  
"Hi, mom," she whispered.  
"Juliette, I want you to pack up and come home. I'll come get you tomorrow. Well, actually, I probably won't get there until Tuesday or Wednesday. God, I can't believe that someone in their right mind would put a rapist in a school for messed up kids!"  
"Mom...you think I'm messed up?"  
"I didn't mean that...exactly."  
Juliette was hurt. "Mom, can I please stay here?"  
"With that crazy boy? No!"  
"But he's being taken away! Tomorrow!"  
"And until tomorrow he'll still have the chance to rape you again!"  
"No, no he won't! He's in quarentine. Under 24-hour watch! He won't be able to get out of the room until he leaves!"  
"Juliette, I'm not going to argue. I'm picking you up Tuesday."  
"Mom, please, hear me out. I'm doing so well right now. I haven't done anything. If you take me away, it'll all go away. I'll start taking pills and throwing up my food and cutting. I promise! All my friends are here, Peter is here. If I leave, I'll go downhill. Taking me away is wrong, mom. Yeah, what Kurt did terrified me and I'm still scared. But I know I'll feel safer here than I will at home. Please, mom, please!" Juliette said, trying not to cry.  
"Why do you want to stay so badly?"  
"Because I don't want to go home! If I do, all you'll do is constantly nag me about how I look and what I eat and what I do. I won't be able to handle it! I never have been able to!"  
Her mother's voice turned icy and cold. "If you don't want to come home, you don't have to. Let me talk to Peter." Wordlessly Juliette handed the phone back to Peter. Sophie took her right outside the office. Juliette buried her face in her hands.  
"She was so cold and heartless. She didn't even ask me if I was okay! She didn't sound concerned at all!"  
"I'm sure she was just angry at what Kurt did," Sophie said.  
"Yeah, but you and Peter - and God, even Shelby - were more concerned than my own mother!" Sophie rubbed her back.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Peter's office, the conversation was taking a drastic turn.  
"If she doesn't want to come home, she doesn't have to - ever."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Yes. I don't want to have a defiant teenager whose hormones and emotions are that far out of whack. She's right. She is better there. She's out of my hair that way. I won't have to listen to her complaining. She's not pure anymore. I don't want impurity in my house."  
"Please re-consider what you're saying. Juliette needs you and your support right now. As I told you, she feels safer here and has made progress, but she really isn't ready to leave - whether or not she was raped," Peter said.  
"Well, I'm not promising anything. I'll call back later," and with that she hung up.  
"Yeah? When? When its convienient for you in about five months?" Peter said into the phone. He hung it up. Then he went out to get Juliette and brought her back into the office.  
"When do I leave?" Juliette said solemnly.  
"You're not."  
Juliette's eyes lit up, but the expression on Peter's face made her realize something was wrong. "So, whats the catch? I get to stay till the end of the year?"  
"No, not exactly." Peter sat down next to Juliette. "Your mom went a little off the handle, Jules. She said some things she didn't mean. She said if you didn't want to go home, you didn't have to - ever. She also said your hormones were running wild and it would be better if you stayed here. What I think she meant by that is she knows how fragile you are and she probably realized if you do go home, things might get worse. She knows this school is safe and your in good care. She was probably too embarrassed to admitt that. Juliette, I'm sorry." He put his arm around her.  
"She doesn't want me, does she?"  
"Thats not it Jules. You know that. Don't take things the wrong way and get yourself worked up. Listen. Your mom loves you. After all thats happened, she's just in shock."  
"But it didn't happen to _her_! It happened to _me_! Why should she act like this if I'm not?"  
"Juliette, you're stronger than she is. You've already shown that by talking to the officers, to us, to your teammates. Please try to see it in a positive light. I know what she did sounds harsh, but she's doing the right thing, and you do get to stay here, probably until you graduate."  
Juliette took a few deep breaths. What her mom said hurt her immensly. But she knew Peter was right - it probably was for the best. She knew she had to work on getting over her fear and everything that went with rape. And she did get to stay at Horizon. She nodded and Peter gave her a hug.  
  
The next day, Kurt got taken away. He went in a police car. Juliette watched him from the saftey of the lodge. He searched for her, she could tell. He looked wild and angry. A large part of her felt relieved that she would never see him again, but an equally large part of her knew it would take a long time before she would feel safe again.  
  
  


Well, thats it! I hoped y'all enjoyed it. If you think I should continue it, put it in the review or e-mail me. And as always...  
please **review**!


End file.
